Talk:Adlibitan Island
I would like to make an attractive island of this.. could I build a village? Alexandru 14:38, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I suggest you ask Dimitri as I im not sure if he likes the idea of what I thought it would look like when still uninhabited. Lars 15:26, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, then I'll wait his answer. I had the idea to build only a small settlement.. Alexandru 15:35, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::That might be a good idea. Lars 15:38, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah.. actually I ment a hamlet.. Alexandru 15:40, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That's even better! Lars 15:41, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Something like this ? Lars 15:48, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I think so Alexandru 16:05, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Of course you can. There is only one problem: most towns are currently almost not inhabited. I think we need more citizens first. Maybe you could build a holiday park / resort on it, that would be awesome. 15:24, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Uhm.. it won't be a town, but an hamlet (smaller than a village) Alexandru 15:25, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Een gehucht? Hm... How shall we solve this... (How large would your neihgborhood map be then?) 15:27, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Only a few houses. A real.. fishers village. In the middle some green space, then a really small harbour, with a small beach and some houses around it. Alexandru 15:29, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::It's okay for me. I'll work something out to make this constitutional. I'l make a system in which these hamlets are a part of a town/city. 15:34, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::OK. I think this should be part of.. Kinley then. Alexandru 15:39, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, it's far, but it seems to be the only (temporary) solution. Later on, when there will be more towns in Seven, your hamlet could be placed in another town. 15:40, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I had the same idea. Alexandru 15:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Why not convert the buildings of the hamlet into holiday homes for green tourism ? This could attract visitors and home owners at the same time. Lars 15:49, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I don't like visitors in my hamlet :P Alexandru 15:50, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: 15:51, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::So you want to be the hermit in the hamlet ? Can we come and visit you then ? Lars 15:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hermit? Bedoel je daar.. (oef, zelfs het Nederlands woord vergeten. Volgensmij was het "kluizenaar" :P) .. mee? ;-) Alexandru 16:04, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Correct. Lars 16:44, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Is there an infobox for islands? Alexandru 16:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :No, currently there's not. Problem is: you can't add much information on most of our islands is such boxes. 16:37, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::You can :-). A map, places, population, surface, part of which state, highest point, etc. Alexandru 16:38, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Okay :) I won't stop you from making one, could be useful anyway. 16:40, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You want me to do everything, don't you? :P. Christianenburg? Well, I don't stop you from writing an article about it. Infobox? You're free to make one. But ok, only for this time, I'll do it. Alexandru 16:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::There isn't even an infobox for states? :-| Alexandru 16:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll make the one for the states. 16:46, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually, this was already foreseen by Template:Infobox place, which could be adjusted just a bit to make it suite our states as well. 16:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC)